Timeline
This timeline is a list of all events that fan fictionally happened in RuneScape. Please feel free to contribute with all happenings in your fan fictions. = Third Age = 303 *Two warring races, the Hydraxites and the Karazahn, land on Gielinor during the God Wars. The two battle cruisers are buried beneath the planet, in comatose mode. = Fourth Age = 909 *The Dracomancers are formed when Draco sends down a message to a Guthixian priest. = Fifth Age = 154 *The 1st Agsarnian Naval Fleet is formed. 165 *The final Asgarnia-Misthalin war ends (as mentioned in RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia). 168 *The events of RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia occur. *The 1st Agsarnian Naval Fleet is destroyed with the burning of Port Sarim. 170 The Dwarven Rock Band, the Coal Rocks forms. 172 *The events of RuneScape - Peacekeepers occur. *The happenings in RuneScape - Bank Heist occur, which take place four weeks after Peacekeepers. *The events of RuneScape - Staff of Power start here as well, ten weeks after Peacekeepers. 175 *The events of RuneScape - Regicide occur. 178 *The Alternate RuneScape collapses, because it is purged by the god Toothpix. 180 *The events of RuneScape - Souls of the Damned occur. 203 *The Alliance of Similar Wildernessans forms. 204 *The Wilderness Wars start between the Alliance of Similar Wildernessans, Kingdom of Asgarnia, and Kingdom of Misthalin. *The 1st Golathion Project starts, to try to stop the Wilderness Wars. 206 *The 2nd Golathion Project starts after the failure of the 1st Golathion Project. 207 *The Wilderness Wars end. *The formation of the Kingdom of Golathia forms out of what was Asgarnia, Misthalin, Musa Point, Al Kharid, the Wilderness, Taverley and the east side of White Wolf Mountain. 210 *King Byolni Adsrongi of the Kingdom of Golathia is assassinated. King Kael Adsrongi, Byolni's closest relative, and cousin, takes the throne. 211 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades Mortyania, and starts the Golathia-Mortyania War. 213 *The Golathia-Mortyania War ends. No side claims victory, and no kingdom gains or loses any land. 216 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades Kandarin, and starts the Golathia-Kandarin War. 217 *Massacres, like the ones at Hemenster, the Legends' Guild and at Catherby, and the defeat at Taverley force Golathia to surrender Taverley to the Kandarinians in exchange for peace. The Golathia-Kandarin War ends with a Kandarinian victory. 220 *The Kingdom of Golathia invades the parts of Karamja that they don't already control. This starts the Golathia-Karamja War. 222 *The Golathia-Karamja War ends with a Golathian defeat. Musa Point is surrendered to the Karamjans. 223 *The Golathian Civil War starts, with angry citizens because of King Kael Adrongi's bad decisions on going to war so many times, and losing two out of the three wars, and winning none. 226 *The Golathian Civil War ends. What was the Kingdom of Golathia becomes the Kingdom of Draynor, which is comprised of Draynor Village, Draynor Manor, Port Sarim and Lumridge; the Kingdom of Neo-Asgarnia out of Falador, and Rimmington; and the Kingdom of Greater-Edgeville out of Edgeville, the Barbarian Village, and the surrounding Wilderness. Al Kharid revolts to the Kharidian Desert, and the rest of the Wilderness north of level 12 becomes controlled by bandits. Varrock, however, is changed to "Golathia", as it is the only location the Kingdom of Golathia still controlled. 268 *The Cult of Skaro return, with the introduction of the Cybermen. A mighty war all over the planet rages, to be revealed later in the story The Revenge of the Daleks. To see what happens, read the story later becuase it is still in construction. = Fifteenth Age = Year 1 *Gielinor, aka RuneScape, is extinct due to the threat the planet caused to the rest of the universe. If the planet hadn't been destroyed by the Alliance of the 7 Galactic Systems, the RuneScapian Empire would have caused havoc among the stars, and conquer above all. = Real-time = 2007 October *31: Update:Too Much Posh! is released, announcing the pre-discontinuation of the Saradomin Gilded platebody (g). November *13: Update:Grenade Toss is released, announcing the new aspect of the Ranged skill, Grenade Toss which enables players to throw grenades. *14-15: The First Grenade Toss Riot occurs in Falador, then all the way to Port Sarim for 19 hours straight. 2009 June *(Unknown date) The Wilderness Swarm is first encountered. September *(Unknown date(s)) The Clan Guild decides to attack the Wilderness Swarm, but is defeated. November *(Unknown date) The Clan Guild decides it is time for a second attack on the Wilderness Swarm. *23: The GPA attacks the Swarm again, however is defeated. December *First riots and protests lobbying JaGex to do something about the Wilderness Swarm. 2010 January *More riots and protests, including the Grand Exchange Riot. *17: Mods arrive on RuneScape, to recieve questions about the Wilderness Swarm and announce their course of action. February to April *JaGex releases numerous updates to help players combat the Swarm. *(Early April) JaGex polls the players on the best time to attack the Swarm. Almost unanimous result for July. July *21: D-Day. The new GPA assembles on world 81 to destroy the Swarm once and for all. After a battle that lasts several hours, they succeed and obliterate the Swarm. August *4: Grand Opening of the RuneScape Restaurant. December *Unknown date: JaGex mod arrives to help the owner of the RuneScape Restaurant with his financial problems. A week later the Restaurant is revamped. 2018 *Unknown date: The ultra-succesful RuneScape Restaurant finally closes. Category:Free-edit Articles